The invention relates to a gas generator assembly for a motor vehicle.
Such gas generator assembly comprises a gas generator which is designed and intended for providing gas for inflating an airbag of a motor vehicle after activating the gas generator, whereby such an assembly comprises furthermore a filter for filtering the gases provided by the gas generator, and a separate device which is designed and intended to release a fluid so that said fluid is injected into the filter.
An object of the invention is to provide for a gas generator assembly having an inflation behaviour which may be influenced in a variable manner.